Dreamin' in Kobe
by Sir Geroff of the Wind
Summary: The Kobe Dreamers are in town and looking for quick fame.


**Dreamin' In Kobe**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**This story is just based on another team ofracers, only this time in Kobe, Japan. The Kobe Dreamers. plz R&R. enjoy!

**Reference:**

**Hanshin Tigers**- A japanese baseball team, with the team colors gold, and black.

**Ganguro - **A style that some japanese girls dress as, basically dark tanned skin, with white hair, and makeup.

**Chiba Lotte Marines - **Another japanese baseball team, with the team colors navyblue, and white.

**ZEEBRA - **A japanese rapper considered to be one of the founding fathers of rap in japan.

**Wakamoto Hiroji - **The main character, and a member of the racing team the Kobe Dreamers.

**Yataka Iroji - **Close friend of Hiroji's and the leader-figure of the Kobe Dreamers.

**Ryosuke Takamari - **A friend of Hiroji's, and another member of the Kobe Dreamers.

**Iei Wakamatsu - **Another friend of Hiroji's and member of the Kobe Dreamers

**Nisei Okutsu - **Friend of Hiroji's, and a member of the Kobe Dreamers.

**Okamoto Sasuke - **The leader of the Chiba Regals.

* * *

The bright, neon lights bounced from place the place distracting Hiroji, entered the Blue Crane. He relaxed and tilted his head back, while pulling the hood on his hoodie, down over his black Hanshin Tiger's hat. Arms swaying to his sides comfortably, he gazed around for his crew, the Kobe Dreamers. 

"_Orei-wa Numba' One Hip Hop Dream. Uh..uh..." _The music droned on.

He nodded his head during his search as he realized that the background song, was the new track, "Field of Dreams," by ZEEBRA. He smiled, as he finally saw Iroji, and his bunch in the corner of the club. Iroji in his sleeveless black hoodie, and dark gray long shorts. Yoshi, and the rest in the usual get up.

Hiroji grinned, as he greeted Iroji, and the rest of the crew.

"What's up Iroji? Yoshi? Takamari? Wakamatsu? Okutsu?"

Iroji, grinned in response, and pulled Hiroji forward in a big bear hug, all the while slamming his hand on his back in greeting.

"Not much Hiroji. Me and Yoshi, and the other's been waiting for you the whole night. Where you been? Eh, you been out partying with your girl Hitomi again?"

Hiroji laughed, "No of course not, Mr. Hakai's been givin' me tons of work at school. Got no time for Hitomi lately, only the Hanshin Tigers, and the Kobe Dreamers."

Yoshi, and Wakamatsu, to the side laughed in unison, to Hiroji's last words. Yoshi put his arm on top of Hiroji's shoulder, and pointed at something in the room.

"Look Hiroji. You see that _ganguro _chick? Isn't she hot? I'm gonna go hit on her. Watch a masta' do his job," immediately Yoshi walked off to go talk to the girl.

Hiroji, just shook his head. The girl had a round face, dark tanned brown skin, and lots of white makeup. Her hair came down her face in thick streaks, all bleached white. He just wasn't interested in that type. They were frightening to look at, and he couldn't imagine being with one like that. He chuckled to himself as Yoshi came back red faced, with an even darker red mark covering the left side of his face.

"Hey Hiroji,' Hiroji shifted his head toward the familiar voice, Okutsu, 'let's go practice with our Windom models outside on the mountain tonight. I hear the Takamashi Roadsters are comign to town for the big race."

* * *

Hurriedly Okutsu, left the building with the rest of the crew, and Hiroji, after him. Outside the night air lay chilly, and cold. A strong breeze blew from the north, causing the Kobe Dreamers to pull their hoods farther down their faces. Suddenly Hiroji heard a shout behind him, that caused him to look back in alarm.

"Yo, you clowns who call yourself the Kobe Dreamers come back here, we got a fight to pick wit' you!"

Turning around, Hiroji, noticed a group of guys coming toward them. The lead one, that most likely the call had come from wore a dark blue-black Chiba Lotte Marines cap, and a tight clean-white undershirt. A long scar covered his nice from the jaw, all the way down his neck. Stopping in front of Hiroji, the man glared at Yoshi, than pushed his palm against Hiroji, to push him aside. When Hiroji refused to move, the man just glared at Hiroji, with crimson red eyes.

"Listen, kid move. Your friend over there,' another glare at Yoshi, 'He tried to hit on my girl, apparently he tried putting his arms around her. So move aside and let me deal with the boy."

"No, leave him to us, we'll make sure he won't bother you again."

The man chuckled, and scoffed at that, "Look, boy I'm Okamoto Sasuke, of the Chiba Regals. If you wanna' mess with me, then do it on the road, you mess with me outside the car and I'll kill you."

Before Hiroji, or any of the others could speak again, Okutsu stepped in at the last minute to save the problem.

"Listen Mista' Okamoto sir, why don't we verse you on the road, us the Kobe Dreamers, versus your team the Chiba Regals? Eh, that sound good Sasuke?" Said Okutsu grinning.

Sasuke laughed, a long bitter laugh, "You kids think you can beat the Chiba Regals? You must be outta' yo mind. But I'll give you courage for challenging us. Fine, let's go meet us on top the mountain in 10 minutes. We spect' at least a small bit of fun gainst' you foo's."

As Sasuke and his cronies walked away to the other side of the car lot, for their cars, Hiroji turned quickly toward Okutsu, with an expression half made up of fright, half of surprise.

"How do you expect us to win? I heard the Chiba Regals are tops in the region! We're gonna die, why'd you hafta' pull us into this?" Sweat dripped down Hiroji's face in big drops.

Okutsu grinned delightfully, "Don't worry, Hiro-ji,' Okutsu pronounced his name like two long separate names, 'It'll be easy have faith in me, after all we've added some surprises to your Windom since the last race."


End file.
